The Eagle's Heart
by Drago-Liam
Summary: Drago wakes up to a beautiful sunny day and meets up with Chief. They decide to play a game of hide and seek, but Drago accidentally bumps into his one and only crush... Amelia. Things get awkward. But little does Drago know, truths might be revealed to him sooner...


It was another day in Milton. I opened my eyes to the beautiful sunshine coming through my glass window. It was one of those beautiful days causing me to jump out of bed sliding on my U-R-Here T-Shirt that Amelia gave to me as a gift. I've always been wearing it as much as possible since it's my new favourite shirt, it's also because I really want to show my appreciation to her. As I took a deep breath opening my door, I headed outside. My eyes met with all the nearby flowers I see everyday when I leave my home, how nice they are to cheer me up everyday. I sniffed the fresh air, looking around at all the beautiful structures our town has accomplished over the past year. I spotted my good old buddy named Chief, I gave him a wave, running to him as he waved back. I stood in front of him with a smile on my face, he was smiling too. Chief was wearing his Red-Bar Tee, it was his favourite shirt to wear from time-to-time. He started up the conversation.

"Hey Drago, it's so nice today. How's it going for ya?" his smile grew bigger.

"Great so far! When I woke up, the sun was actually shining into my house."

"Oh was it…?" Chief was a little surprised. "That must be a sign that it's really going to be a nice-looking day!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, so what's up with you lately?" I chuckled back.

"I've been taking a walk and trying to catch some bugs." Chief thought for a moment.

"Any luck?" I asked him with a blank look.

"Not much…" Chief replied back, with his emotion turning a bit disappointed. "Except I've caught one bug, I mean it's just a Pill Bug." he started laughing again.

"Some days, it takes a lot to catch one bug…" I explained. "But other days it's like a snap of your fingers and you have your pockets overflowing with bugs." I chuckled.

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Chief suddenly turned angry-looking. "It's just so weird."

"Hey, don't worry, it was just one of those days." I said.

"Yeah." he calmed down, with a sad-like tone in his voice.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as a thought came across my head. "Wanna play Hide and Seek?"

"Sure, I am a pretty good hid-" Chief was going to claim he was an excellent hider, but I had to cut him off.

"How about THIS time, you are the seeker?" I asked him twisting it around.

"Me?" he asked in light shock taking a moment to think. "Okay, I haven't been the seeker in a while." he exclaimed quickly with a smile.

"Okay, you have 10 minutes to find me." I explained to Chief.

"Got it, I'll count to 30." Chief covered his eyes.

I started running away, hearing him count in the distance. I was heading towards the lake, I looked around while running to find a good hiding spot. I should've kept looking ahead because I ended up bumping into Amelia, falling onto the ground. She turned around to see me lying on my back on the grass. A shocked look on her face. Before she could say a thing I apologised as fast as I could.

"I'M SO SORRY AMELIA! I didn't mean to bump into you like that!"

"It's okay! Just let me help you up." she replied disregarding my apology and focused on helping me up. She reached a wing out, I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

"Are you alright? What were you doing?" she asked in a caring voice with a worried look on her face.

"I was playing hide and seek with Chief and I didn't see you. I'm okay, I just want to apologise." I replied back sounding as honest as I could.

"Hey, it's alright cuz." she replied with a worried look on her face. "Just look out where you run."

"Okay, thanks see you later." I replied cutting the conversation short because I had to run behind some trees to avoid getting caught. Luckily Chief wasn't there to see anything.

A few minutes passed.

I heard steps coming in my direction, I could see Chief looking around every corner he could. But then he started walking in my direction, closer and closer, and…

"FOUND YA!" Chief yelled in happiness.

"Aw dang it, I thought you wouldn't find me." I said, a little bit pissed off that I lost.

Chief noticed my clothes were all full of dirt.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" Chief laughed. "Geez, what happened? Your clothes are filthy!" he continued laughing.

"Um, I fell." I made an excuse.

Chief saw right through my lie. "Don't lie! What actually happened?"

Amelia was still in the distance.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said, letting him know to stop asking.

"What's so bad that ya don't wanna talk about it?" Chief gave a strange look.

"Let's walk back first." I said looking towards Amelia.

Chief chuckled. "Okay." he replied walking back with me to where we met.

Amelia was busy fishing so she didn't notice us walking away.

"Okay, now WHAT happened back there?" Chief asked immediately staring right at me.

"Promise not to laugh at me… Okay?"

"Okay." he replied back looking serious.

"I was running from you and I didn't look where I was going. So I bumped into Amelia, and she helped me up since I fell."

I expected Chief to burst into tears, but he actually kept mostly serious.

"You bumped into her? Are you okay?" I could tell he wanted to chuckle just a little.

"Yes I'm okay. She didn't get mad…" I answered Chief, staring at the ground thinking if I should tell Chief a secret. "Look, Chief, can you keep secrets?" I asked as serious as I could staring right at him.

"Well, yes I can." Chief replied nodding his head, about to say something else but I HAD to tell him.

"I have a crush on Amelia." I blurted out, immediately staring at the ground.

"WHA- WHAT!?" Chief replied extremely shocked, staring right at me.

"Promise not to tell ANYBODY about this!" I yelled.

"I'm telling her NOW!" Chief started running.

"NO! STOP! DON'T!" I yelled while trying to follow him. Well, this is great, all my hopes and dreams gone. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I looked around, but he wasn't anywhere around her.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" is what I heard as I turned around startled. Chief bursted into laughter and tears. "I'm only joking."

A wave of relief washed across me. "DON'T DO THAT!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Hey hey, it's fine pal. Your secret is safe with me." Chief told me honestly. "Just why do you like her?"

"It's just, her. She's cute and beautiful. I love how she is, with her personality and her caring." I explained why I liked her so much.

"Ooooh." Chief smiled. "Does she like ya?"

"I don't know, I haven't admitted it to her yet." I replied in a disappointed tone.

"To be honest I think you would be great with her together."

"You really think so?" I asked back.

"Yes." Chief answered.

"Okay, I have the courage, I'm going to admit I love her now. But if this goes wrong…" my mind tried to think of something, but it couldn't. "I don't even know anymore."

I started running over to Amelia who was still fishing.

"Amelia."

She turned around, putting away her fishing rod. She was surprised to see me again. "Oh hey Drago." she smiled.

"Do you have a moment? I need to tell you something important."

She looked surprised. "What is it cuz?" she asked looking at me in an affectionate way.

"There's something I want to tell you, but I don't know if it will ruin our friendship. I'm scared to say." I stared at the ground, starting to feel worried.

"Drago, it's okay. Whatever you tell me, it won't ruin our friendship. We've been great friends for over a year now. Don't worry about it cuz, just tell me what it is."

All the thoughts going across my head made me get emotional. I started to cry a little.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Don't cry Drago, I'm absolutely sure." Amelia started to get really worried.

I bursted into tears, thoughts racing across my head. I ignored all the bad thoughts and blurted it all out.

"LOOK, I'VE BEEN REALLY SCARED TO SAY THIS BUT… I LOVE YOU!" I cried. "I've always liked you, I just don't want to lose our friendship because of this. It's just that I love the way you are..."

Amelia was completely shocked, she didn't know all this time I liked her.

"Cuz, I love you too…" she said calmly, wrapping a wing around me. "I've never had the confidence to tell you, I kept thinking you would think I'm a weird person."

"You like me?" I uncovered my hands, and stared right at her into her eyes, her eyes meeting with mine.

"Yes, don't cry Drago. It's okay. I just wanted us to stay as friends, to avoid anything bad between us. But now that I know you love me, that doesn't have to happen.

I leaned in for a hug, I grasped into the comfort of her wings, squeezing together in a hug.

"Thank you." I said, sniffing.

"Don't worry about it, now we know what we think about each other."

I held onto the hug for a minute, calming down.

"Drago, I got a lot of things I'd love to show you."

"I can't wait to see them." I quickly kissed her on the beak with a smile.

Amelia started blushing a little with a smile as she kissed me back.

"Let's go to my house, the things I want to show you are there darling."

I began to blush a little too.

"Okay, let's go." I said, holding her beautiful wing as we disappeared through the door into her house.


End file.
